Siren
by xxXUnder-YourSkinXxx
Summary: What happens when a girl can be you? A new girl comes to the institute looking for control of her crazy power. What happens when she falls in love with a crush? What trouble will she get into? Pairings OCxCyclops, Romy, Kurtty
1. The X Mansion

_**A/N: This is my new OC story. Thanks to wolverine15120 for submitting the OC! ENJOY! ;)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own XMen Evolution so you can't sue me! HaHa!**_

_**""=Speaking**_

_**''=Thoughts**_

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE It was happening again. I hated it but it was. I hustled down the hall as quickly as I could.<p>

1 YEAR AGO "You need to be nice to your cousin!" my mother scolded. I rolled my eyes & plopped down on the couch.

"You need to be nice to your sister." I mumbled. Then I stopped & noticed how I sounded JUST like my mom. She yelled at me for being a brat. I yelled back, but my voice became louder. She fell back, hitting her head on the table. She got up & stared at me with horrified eyes. She walked to her car & drove off to what I thought was the hospital. I followed & arrived at the hospital. I sat by her bed while she slept, when a bald guy in a wheelchair wheeled in. My mom arubtedly woke up. "Who-who are you?" my mom stuttered. The bald guy folded his hands & a look of kindness crossed his face.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier." the bald guy said, "Your daughter, Samantha has portrayed a certain XGene. Most humans XGenes are dormant, but rarely some are not. Your daughter has an extraordinary gift, & I would like to help her control it, by inviting her to The Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters."

My mother sighed & said, "Go ahead Samantha, go."

"Mom!" I yelled jumping up. The room shook, then stopped as quickly as it came. "So you're just willing to give me away?"

"Yes, Samantha, it's for your own good." my mother soothed, "You can learn to control these things. I always knew you were special."

"Okay. How far away is it?" I asked, "I don't want to be really close."

"It's in New York." Xavier replied, "I assure you it's safe. Though there is the problem that right now, it is being reconstructed."

"I'll be there in a year tops." I replied smiling.

**CHAPTER 1: X Mansion**

_PRESENT_ As I pulled my white Toyota Sion up to the mansion I gasped in amazement. This place was HUGE! I've seen many mansions back in New Jersey, but this one was breathtaking. I then saw a group of teens and a tall woman with white hair waiting in the front around a pretty fountain. I guess they were the other students and she must be one of the teachers here. I guess it's time to make my entrance. I parked my car in front if the steps to the mansion and took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. I'm always nervous around people I don't know. I looked down at my outfit and thanked myself that I know how to dress like a awesome on a regular day. Nothing too plain but nothing too extravagant. A black tank top covered by a black and gray short-sleeved vest, black skinny jeans, and black high top Converse. I opened the door of my car smoothed my long dark brown hair, stepped out of the car and proceeded to make my way to the trunk to gather my belongings. I grabbed my three huge black and white suitcases, carry-on bag, laptop case, and duffel bag and made my way toward the other students.

"I'm Ororo Munroe. These are your fellow colleagues." a white haired woman said. A tall red head girl walked up with a tall brown haired boy at her side. 'Ooh, I think I might just like it here.'

"I'm Jean, & this is Scott." the red head said enthusiastically. Scott didn't look happy that she said his name instead of him. "That's Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, & Evan." Four kids waved. My eyes scanned over them until they landed on a blue furred elf. I stared at him in shock, & he frowned. He hit a button on his watch & he looked normal.

"No, it's fine. It just took my by surprise I guess." I told him quickly. He still didn't change back. I frowned & turned back to Scott.

"So, where are you from?" Jean asked.

"New Jersey." I explained, "On the other side away from New York."

"How old are you?" Kitty asked. "16, you can tell by my sexy ass Sion." I said, nodding to my car.

"What's your name child?" Ororo asked.

I slapped my forehead. "Oh, duh, sorry. I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sammy." I replied smiling.

They nodded. "Let's head in." Jean said.

"Okay. Let's do it," I replied in a relieved voice. I was just glad that it seems like everyone has forgotten that I didn't tell or show them my powers yet. As we walked toward the double doors and entered the foyer, my jaw literally hit the floor. I know I said the outside of the mansion was awesome but the inside was just amazingly beautiful. It was almost all done in marble, there were elegant statue and paintings, and big stair case that separated into two directions at the top. 'Dang, Professor X must have crazy paper to be able to afford all this.' I walked around in awe until the Professor wheeled up.

"It's nice to see again," said the professor wheeling up to shake my hand.

"It's good to see you again too. You haven't changed a bit professor," I replied. Seeing the professor seemed to have calmed my nerves.

"Wait, how do you two know each other," questioned Jean with a slightly confused face.

"I can answer that," said Professor X. "You see Jean a year ago when young Samantha's powers manifested, I flew to New Jersey to ask her parents if they wanted her to receive training here. Samantha you must be tired. Kurt could you please bring her bags to her room and Rogue can you show her where it is as well as help her unpack her bags."

"Sure thing professor," Kurt said in a happy voice while Rogue just said "Fahne." As Rogue and I started going up the stairs, I heard a bamf and suddenly smelled smoke. I started coughing like crazy and looked around.

"Eww what's that smell?" I managed to get out while still coughing like crazy "And where did Kurt go? Wasn't he here just a second ago?"

"Kurt's a teleporter and every time he teleports he leaves behind this a cloud of smoke. You'll get used to it suge," said Rouge.

"I sure hope so." Rogue and I kept walking until we stopped at a wooden brown door.

"Well here's your room," Rogue said as she opened the door and gestured inside. It was a plain room with bare, white walls, a full size bed, a desk set up in the corner, a moderately large closet, two dressers that stood side by side, my own bathroom, a full length window that hung behind the door and a balcony over-looking the beautiful, majestic sea.

"A little bland but the view is more than perfect for me," I said as I examined the room and saw Kurt put my bags next to the closet.

"You can decorate it any way ya want once ya get unpacked," added Rogue. "We should probably start now because we have to get to bed early tonight."

"Why?" I said with a confused face. 'It was Friday night, so why do we need to go to bed early?' I thought.

"Tha Professor will tell ya when he talks ta ya tonight." Rogue replied, "Now, let's get started."

_Two suitcases full of clothes, a suitcase of shoes and hundreds of posters later_

"There," I said as I finished putting my last pair of shoes in the closet. "It took us an hour and a half but we got the job done."

"I can't believe ya have so many clothes," marveled Rogue. "You put Kitty's closet ta shame."

"What can I say; I have to have some variety in my wardrobe." I replied smirking.

"Wow. I had you pegged all wrong. I thought you were a girly girl like Kitty or a goody goody like Jean but you're actually a real cool chick."

"Thanks I try. But on the real can I ask you a question?" "Sure thang." "Is there anyone in the mansion that I need to watch out for? Like someone's who's not really trustworthy?" I absolutely hate fake people so I need to know if there's anyone who I shouldn't get to close to and I had a good feeling that Jean would be the perfect example.

"Definitely Jean," said Rogue. I knew it. "I swear that girl's faker than a three dollar bill. You should be on ya guard because she likes going inta people's minds without permission."

I smirked and confidently said "I'm little miss perfect Jean. I prance around as a know it all."

"Wow, ya sounded just like Jean. Wait. That's ya power? Mimicry? "

"Yeah. The only people besides my family that know are you and the professor, so please don't tell anyone yet. I plan on telling them when the times right but only after I talk to Professor X."

"Sure thang suge. Your secrets safe with me. "Rogue looked down at her watch and said "I have a lot of stuff I have to do before I go to bed. I'll see you later."

"Bye and thanks Rogue. Hey before I forget to ask you can you tell me where the professor is?"

"He's usually in his study downstairs. It's the third door on the the right."

"How many times can I thank you today?" I said with an appreciative smile on my face.

For the first time all day Rogue smiled and said "As much as you'd like" before exiting the room.

Well it was time for me to go see the professor and talk about my powers. But first I had to get changed. There was no way I was going to parade around in converse all day. I slowly got up and looked in my drawers for something casual to wear. I slipped on a pair of baggy khaki cargo shorts, a black V-neck shirt and grabbed a pair of black flip flops out of my closet. I looked at my hair in the mirror and tied my long hair into a loose ponytail and left my room to make my way downstairs to the professor's study. I passed Jean on the stairs and gave a wave of courtesy and a nonchalant

"Hey Jean."

She looked at me and replied "Hey Sammy. Where are you headed?"

"The professors study. There are some things I need to talk to him about."

"Some things like what?" Jean questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Some things." I repeated while resisting the urge to roll my eyes at her. 'Ugh, why is this nosy chic asking me these damn questions.' Despite what happened earlier, she was still trying to get something out of me so I shoved my hands in my pockets, calmly walked away and told her "Stop trying to probe my mind Jean." I just wish I could see the look of shock and embarrassment on her face, but had more important matters to deal with.

I approached the door to Professor X's study and before I could even knock on the door I heard him say "Come on in." He looked up from his papers and politely asked "Is there something wrong Samantha." He asked while gesturing toward a comfy looking chair.

As I took my seat I replied and said "Yes there is. First we need to talk about Jean. I would appreciate it if you told her to stop trying to read my mind. I'll talk about my past when I'm good and ready."

"Okay, I'll be sure to tell her. Now what was your other question?"

"Oh yeah!" I practically screamed at him and it must've been really loud because he had a slightly pained look on his face.

"Samantha, not so loud."

"Sorry, it's just that I'm so happy and excited about this one! I can control sound waves when I talk or scream! Isn't that awesome!"

"Well what do you mean by control?"

"I'm glad you asked. Let me show you." I scanned the room until I found what I was looking for. Located in the corner of the room a small window. I opened my mouth & screamed softly, but it escalated into a louder scream, so loud the window shattered. "I can mimic peoples voices & send voice blasts places too." I said.

"You could really put these abilities to great use especially once we get you in the danger room and out on the battle field." the Professor said. I felt my jaw drop to the floor as soon as I heard the word "danger."

"What do you mean "danger room?" 'I ain't getting in any room that has the word danger in it' I thought with an alarmed expression on my face.

"The danger room is where we do our training Samantha. I assure you it's perfectly safe." the Professor explained "You don't have to worry about that. While you're here we'll be training and speaking of training first thing in the morning you and the rest of the students are being sent to Iron Back survival camp to understand how to survive in the wilderness. You should get to bed early and I expect you to be ready to go by 7 A.M., understood?" 'Survival camp! In the wilderness, with bears and wild animals and shit? Oh no, that ain't for me. I'm from freaking New Jersey!' Although I was slightly panicking inside I managed to keep it from showing on my face.

I replied by saying "Fine by me. I'm always up for a challenge." 'Although waking up that early on a Saturday doesn't sound so appealing' I added as an afterthought.

"Glad to hear it. By the way I've already enrolled you at the local high school, Bayville high, in order for you to continue your education. After survival camp you'll report there Monday morning. Now I suggest you get some sleep."

"Okay professor," I said as I began to leave the room. I stopped in front of the door and told him "Thanks," before exiting the room. I saw the short gruff guy everyone called Logan & smiled. "I'm Sammy!" I shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Aren'tcha one of those new kids?" Logan replied.

I smiled & nodded. "Hiya!" I said, starting to walk back up the stairs.

"You don't have to yell bub. Why aren't you in bed yet? Don't you have survival camp in the morning?"

"I was just going. Good night, Logan." I replied, a little bit of attitude in my voice. His only response was a grunt. 'What was his problem?' I thought as he just walked away apparently ending our conversation. I disregarded his rudeness and continued the journey to my room. As soon as I got into my room, I changed into my purple spaghetti strap tank top & my grey short shorts, then I brushed my teeth, wrapped my hair around my head and held it in place with a silk head wrap and headed toward my bed. As I crawled into bed I thought with a slight grin 'Ready for anything Sammy.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you liked Sammy! Thanks to wolverine15120! Keep reading! ;)**_


	2. Survival Of The Fittest Part One

**_A/N: Here's the second chappy! I hope you like it! ;)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Me no owny!_**

**_""=Speaking_**

**_''=Thoughts_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: Survival Of The Fittest<strong>

_PART ONE_

As soon as I heard my alarm clock ring the first thing out of my mouth was "Damn it!" I reached over to smash the snooze button my alarm clock and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I looked at the clock and thought '5:30 A.M on a Saturday morning is just plain wrong.' As much as I wanted to complain, I knew I had to suck it up. There was no way in hell I was going to punk out in front of everyone else, especially not on my official first day here. I swung my feet off of the bed and made my way toward the bathroom to brush my teeth and shower. After brushing my teeth I turned on the shower, & removed my sleepwear. As I stepped in the shower I began contemplating what I should wear as well as what I should pack. Ten minutes later after stepping out of my refreshing shower, I grabbed a fresh white towel off the towel rack and dried my wet body while still deep in thought as to what I was going to wear. I had brought my undergarments with me into the bathroom so I wouldn't parade around completely naked especially with the huge window I had in the room. As I stepped out of the bathroom, I guess I was too deep in thought because I failed to notice the bamf that had sounded in my room until it was too late.

Kurt had started to say "Hey Sammy, vhat do you vant for..."

But before he could even get the entire sentence out I yelled "KURT! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" and scrambled to find something to cover myself with. Kurt must've been mortified because he quickly teleported out and his cheeks flashed a deep red that contrasted with bright blue face. Quickly brushing off that awkward encounter, I remembered that I still had to get dressed and pack my bag for camp. After putting on a Under Armor T-shirt, short shorts, fingerless black gloves and a pair of black converse, I tied my hair in a loose bun with a single strand laying on the right side of my face to cover my scar. 'I always hated that scar' I thought with a frown. It was on my left jaw bone. I got it from a fight with one of the neighborhood boys, who had a rock in his hand at the time. I then completed the tedious task of packing my duffel bag with camp essentials. Back in New Jersey, I had gotten an expandable canteen that could hold up to a half a liter of water; just case I needed a quick source of water to moisten my mouth so I could scream better. I glanced at the clock only to see it read "6:37." 'Shit! I still haven't eaten yet!'

I quickly picked up my bag, put it on my right shoulder and went downstairs as fast as I could and made my way toward the kitchen or at least tried. No one had shown me where anything was so I was just a little lost. Scratch that; I was more than a little lost. So I did the smartest thing I could think of; I asked for directions. Scott walked by & I tugged at his arm.

"Scott!" I said quickly him. He turned & smiled.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" he asked. I smiled too.

"I'm lost. I was trying to find the kitchen but I don't know where it is. Can you tell me where to go from here?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure thing. Just go out the door you came in, go down the hallway in the opposite direction you previously went, walk down that hallway til you see a giant opening and to your left you should find the kitchen."

"Thanks so much Scott." I said, dashing out the door.

Following Scott's directions, I made it to the kitchen but with only 13 minutes to eat. I entered the kitchen and was showered with a chorus of "Good mornings" and "Hey Sammy" and a grunt which I assumed was Logan's way of saying "good morning." Despite how early it was everyone was really cheerful and awake so I replied in a slightly cheerful voice "Good morning, everyone," and grabbed a plate out of the cabinet. I piled it high with a tower of eggs, pancakes, and bacon, which I could assume was courtesy of Ororo. I sat down at the table and took my first bite. It was so delicious that I without a second thought I finished it off in less than five minutes. I forgot people were around until I felt eyes on me. I looked around the table to see everyone staring at me with looks of disbelief. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Wow Sammy, you eat more than Kurt does!" exclaimed Evan with a horrified look on his face. I looked at Kurt, who was also shocked until he nodded and quickly looked down. I noticed that his face wasn't blue anymore, I wonder what happened.

I gave a slight chuckle and replied "Then Kurt must not eat a lot because I usually eat much more than this. This is like an appetizer for me." More shocked faces and even a few gasps. I'm not a skinny little salad eating chick like Kitty, okay. I can eat anything I want and as much as I want and not gain a single pound. I guess I'm just lucky like that.

"But you're like totally skinny! Where does it all go?" inquired Kitty.

"I don't really know," I replied truthfully. "But what I do know is that the professor said to be ready by 7:00 and it's nearly 7:00 now, so who's ready to go?" Beside forest beasts, I was actually excited to be going on this trip. It'll give everyone a chance to get to know me a little better and trust me. They probably think I'm this real mean and sour chick who has a major attitude, but like Rogue said, I'm really cool once you get to know me.

Evidently, everyone agreed because they got up, grabbed their bags and headed toward the door while Ororo cleared the table. I followed suit as I picked up my suitcase and went out the door as well. I quickened my pace until I was side by side with Rogue.

When we got outside with everyone else something important crossed my mind. "Hey guys!" I shouted toward them. As everyone turned around I said "I know this is going to sound stupid but how are we getting to camp?" I looked left and right and didn't see any means of transportation so I was utterly confused.

"We're having Ororo take us in the X-Van. She'll drop us off at school and we'll take the school bus from there," Scott explained.

"The X-Van?" I questioned as they walked toward the garage. Scott pressed a button and the door opened revealing a huge and shiny tricked out black van.

I got closer and did a quick once over of it. "Titanium plating, 32" tires, chrome muffler, and I if I popped the hood I would bet that it has a V8 engine and knowing Professor X, a jet rocket propulsion system, am I right?" More shocked faces. "Are you guys just going to stand there with your mouths hanging open or are we going to get moving?" As their faces returned to normal we crawled into the X-Van and proceeded to drive off. As everyone settled in I noticed that Ororo was driving as previously stated, Scott was in the front seat; Jean, Kitty and Evan were in the middle seats, which left me between Rogue and Kurt at the very back of the van. 'Yeah this ain't awkward at all.' I thought as I recalled what happened this morning and thought of how I should apologize to Kurt. My train of thought was interrupted when Evan asked me "Hey Sammy, why don't you tell us about yourself since you didn't get the chance to yesterday?"

'Here's my chance to show them the real me,' I thought with a smile. "Well alright. What do you want to know?"

"Well, what do your parents do?" Ororo asked while still focusing on the road.

"My mom's a nurse and my dad was a mechanic, which is where I learned about cars from."

"Wait, was?" Evan asked. I frowned, but nodded.

"He died when he was fixing a car." I replied slowly, "A certain part shocked him & he went straight to a heart attack. It happened when I was fourteen."

"Subject change." Rogue said.

"What kind of music and clothes do you like," Kitty asked excitedly.

"I have a pretty diverse sense of style, but mostly just laid back." I replied.

"Do you have any specials talents," Scott asked.

"Besides mutant powers," I replied with a chuckle, "I'm basically a master in the kitchen, I've been a trained fighter since I was 5, a gymnast for ten years and later became a cheerleader so I can do a straight yurchenko with a full twist, 15 back handsprings in a row and a number of other overly complicated flips."

"Why'd you quit," Kitty asked with a confused face. Looks like she would kill to be a cheerleader.

"Too many ditzy airheads that couldn't understand that cheerleading isn't the only thing in the world. I had after school AP clubs I had to attend and I wasn't letting the people reviewing my college applications think that I was nothing more than a pom-pom waving high school cheerleader."

"After school AP clubs? You must be really smart then. What's your GPA?" Jean remarked with an interested look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm guess I'm pretty smart. I only have a 4.75 GPA but that's not anything special," I answered truthfully.

Jean's jaw basically hit the van's floor. "4.75? I only have a 4.5!"

I shrugged my shoulders and said "They're just grades to me. As long as I get into college I'll be fine." The rest of the students continued to bombard me with questions about myself. By the time I finished telling them about me we had already made it to the school.

'Wow.' As I looked at the big school, I found that it was nothing like my old one. 'So this is Bayville High. By the end of school Monday I'll make sure these students never forget the name Samantha Morales. I'll make sure of that,' I thought with a grin. We exited the X-Van, grabbed our bags, and waved good bye to Ororo and waited in the front of the school with another group of people whom I assumed were students. I did a quick and undetectable scan of their minds to confirm my guess that they weren't mutants. Speaking of mutants I remembered that I had a certain teleporter I had to speak with. I looked around and saw Kurt talking to Evan. I noticed that he was either too afraid or flustered to even so much as glance at me during the ride here. I knew Kurt was still a little embarrassed about the mishap earlier but I had to let him know it was no big deal. As I walked up to them, Kurt immediately started to blush in that same crimson shade as before. I asked Evan to give me a minute to talk with Kurt. He just shrugged and said "Fine," and walked toward everyone else.

I pulled him furthest away from everyone else and started off by saying "Kurt, look I'm sorry for yelling at you like that this morning. I guess I'm not used to having people randomly teleport in my room yet. Can you forgive me?" As I apologized I put on my most guilt ridden eyes and sincerest smile. When I pull out this face it usually means that I'm really sorry or just really want something. I only use it as a last resort because it's my most dangerous weapon against the opposite sex and I've yet to find any male that can resist it. Kurt just looked at me and exhaled deeply in what seemed like relief. "Absolutely. I thought you vere mad at me!"

"I never had a reason to be. Maybe a little annoyed but not mad. I just didn't want us to tiptoe around each because of the awkwardness," I told him as I reached out to touch his exposed shoulder, but when I tried something weird happened. As he saw me reaching out to touch him he just moved back as if he was afraid to be touched. I looked at him with a confused expression and asked him "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" he replied in a high pitched and nervous squeak. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said "Mm hmm, like I'm supposed to believe that. You can tell me what's wrong; I'm a big girl I can take it." He sighed in defeat and carefully grabbed my hand and put it to his face. I wasn't shocked as to what I felt. "I know that you have fur Kurt." I asked with a hushed but amused tone.

"Yep," he said sadly. "Blue fur."

"That's why you were afraid for me to touch you?" He looked down in embarrassment and nodded. "Kurt, I don't care if you have fur or scales or even feathers for that matter. What matters is that I'll accept you no matter what, as long as you're my friend that is." Kurt just looked at me and smiled that goofy grin of his before replying "Of course I'm your friend, Sammy."

"Good," I replied. "But I do have one question though."

"Vhat's that," he said.

"How do you keep it hidden?"

"The professor built me a special watch called an image inducer so people vouldn't freak out vhen they saw me," he explained.

"That's smart," I said with a nod. I suddenly heard a loud rumbling and turned to see that the bus had finally arrived. "Finally!" I exclaimed. "The bus is here; let's go Kurt!" I grabbed my bags and quickly ran toward it. Since Kurt and I were closest to the street, I was first on the bus and secured the most coveted section: the back. I took the seat furthest to the back and plopped my bag next to me. Rogue and Kitty sat in front of me, Scott and Jean sat in front of them and Kurt and Evan sat opposite me. I pulled out my iPod touch, opened up my favorite playlist, put it on shuffle and pulled out one if my favorite books of all time "The Last Song" by Nicholas Sparks. 35 pages later I failed to realize that we were still at the school and the beat up green jeep that pulled up behind the bus. 25 minutes and 40 pages later, I felt the bus shift and looked up to see if we were actually heading out. I was disappointed to see that it was just a REALLY REALLY big dude with a blond Mohawk. 'Dang! How is the bus still intact with him on here,' I thought with a shudder as I returned to my book. Had I been paying attention I would have seen the other three boys who also boarded the bus. I felt a sudden pull forward, looked out the window and saw that we were finally leaving the school. 'It's about time!' I yelled in my head. I guess I must've fallen asleep during the ride to camp because one moment I remember the bus pulling out of the school front and the next I felt myself being shaken by Rogue.

"Are we there yet?" I asked sleepily. My body needs to have at least 9 ½ hours of sleep and going to bed at 10 and waking up at 5:30 wasn't nearly enough.

"Yeah suga, ya fell asleep. It's time to get off tha bus," she replied with a hollow smile.

"How do I look?" I asked in a fully awake voice. Sometimes when I had taken a really good nap, there was usually a long trail of drool that graced my cheeks and a wild mess that I called my hair. There was no way I was going to step off this bus looking like I was violently attacked in my sleep. No sir.

"Ya look fahne. Now let's go before I drag you off this bus," Rogue replied in a somewhat irritated tone.

I put hands up in defeat and said "Okay okay. No need to issue threats." Rogue and I exited the bus and I found myself face to face with blinding sunshine. 'Ugh,' I thought with a sneer as I looked down at my light brown colored skin, 'I'm already tan. I like the way my skin is thank you.'

I stepped of the bus after Rogue and followed her toward the rest of where the institute kids were chatting with each other. I scanned around the camp grounds only to see the big Mohawk guy standing with three unfamiliar students who I didn't notice on the bus before. One of them was short with a sickly complexion and dirty looking hair, the other was a rough looking brunette with fingerless black gloves and I couldn't see the third ones face that well but I could plainly see his pure snow white hair. 'Hmm, what a weird color,' I thought with an inquisitive face.

I was snapped out of my observations as I heard an ear deafening high pitched whistle. I heard a man yell "Everyone up against the bus!" I, along with every other teenager there who had an ounce of common sense, quickly followed his demand.

A short but muscular man with sunglasses said in a booming voice "My name is Sergeant Hawk and I'll be your camp counselor for the weekend." Oh boy,' I thought with a grimace. Remember what I said about being ready for anything; well I take that back. 'This is going to be crap.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope you liked chapter 2! ;)**_


	3. Survival Of The Fittest Part Two

_**A/N: Here is Sammy! ;) Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution so don't sue me!**_

_**() =Telepathic Conversations**_

_**"" =Speaking**_

_**'' =Thoughts**_

* * *

><p><strong>Survival of the Fittest<strong>

**Part Two**

_At Stokes Maximum Security Facility_

A guard enters a heavily secured prison holding cell through a series of doors. As he walks up to a control panel, he pushes a button which brings up a large container filled with a gooey looking green substance and reveals a large man dressed in red held within it. He presses another button which makes the green substance drain away and the guard suddenly morphs into a blue skinned woman with red hair. "Wake up, Cain," she says with a sinister smile. "It's time you had a long overdue family reunion with your brother: Charles Xavier." As the man hears "Charles Xavier" his eyes widen in surprise then quickly squint down into anger.

_At survival camp_

Sergeant Hawk opened his mouth and said "You will not be making wallets, necktie racks or paper weights. You will not be engaging in potato sack races, water balloon tosses, or pony rides. You will be taken 20 mile hikes, repelling 200 foot cliffs and crossing treacherous waters with no more than a rope and all the courage you can muster. Do you read me?"

"Yes, Sergeant Hawk, sir!" The other students and I respond.

"I said DO YOU READ ME!" Sergeant Hawk repeated in a louder more forceful tone.

"YES, SERGEANT HAWK, SIR!" we reply much louder than before.

"Welcome to Iron Back survival camp, a name you won't soon forget. Now here we have a young man "Scott Sumner-," Sergeant Hawk began to say.

"Summers," me & Scott corrected. I looked down the row and smiled at Scott.

Acting as if we didn't say anything, Sergeant Hawk continued on to say "Whose scholastic achievements at Bayville High have earned him the rank of group leader. You will be following his lead. You've got ten minutes to store your gear and report to the training field. DISMISSED!" Groans of dissatisfaction were heard as the normal students walked away following Sergeant Hawk. I immediately thought 'Ugh! I've only been here five minutes and I want to leave already!' but I was never going to say that out loud. I'm not a wimp in any way, shape or form, so I didn't want to be thought of as one by anybody.

Kitty groaned, sat on her suitcase and said "Ugh, I'm going to be dead in like two days."

"What about me," Evan said "I'm a city kid!"

"Vhat did ve ever do to deserve this?" Kurt said with a sad face.

Rogue quickly picked up her bag and said "I'm going AWOL. Anyone know how ta hotwire a school bus?" She started toward the bus until Scott stopped her and said "Whoa whoa, slow down private. Come on, we're not washing out in front of the whole school, besides Professor X endorses this place."

"Yeah," Jean piped in, "At least he gave us a choice: survival training here or with Wolverine."

Rogue scoffed and said "Some choice."

"Come on. We can do this," Scott encouraged. More groans and Evan saying "Sergeant Hawk should be told I'm a city kid" over and over again. 'Whiny babies,' I thought with annoyance as they went on for about 5 minutes. After everyone but Scott and Jean finished complaining, they decided that it was getting them nowhere so they decided to go put away their stuff. 'Finally!' I exclaimed in my head. I picked up my duffel bag and slowly followed them wanting to prolong the inevitable as much as possible.

I suddenly heard voices close by, so I looked around and to my left I saw the four boys from before talking. Being the great eavesdropper that I am, I began to manipulate the sound waves to travel to my ear louder to listen to their conversation to see what they were talking about.

"Group leader, Scholastic achievement," big Mohawk guy said with a sneer. "That should've been me!"

"You can't even spell 'scholastic achievement', Blob," one of them mocked. I assumed it was the white haired guy because his face was the only one I couldn't see.

"But I can spell "duped" which is what that goody goody gang is after I get them alone in the woods," Mohawk guy continued with a sinister smile.

"Yeah, I can hear it now," the weird skin colored boy said. "Search and rescue efforts abandoned for missing teens. No traces found. Ha ha."

"Hey," the brunette said. "Easy guys, we'll beat them where it hurts most: in public; in front of everyone. Let's go."

They started to walk off and that's when I finally saw the white haired boy's face. I could tell that he was an arrogant bad boy just from the way he walked, but his devastatingly handsome looks seemed to cover up that major flaw. He glanced up and saw me looking at him. His piercing blue eyes locked onto my warm brown eyes.

So, in an attempt to show him I wasn't that type of girl, I gave him my most flirtatious smile and winked my eye at him leaving him confused, and shocked. He suddenly recovered from his brief wave of his emotions before becoming confident and giving me a sexy smirk and a wink back. 'Oh so that's how he wants to play,' I thought. 'Interesting.' I intended on seeing where this was heading, but before that I had to gather some information. I gave an equally, if not more, sexy smirk and walked to catch up to Rogue and the others leaving him no time to even question who I was as well as leaving behind a little bit of mystery.

Curious about the boys I just saw I pulled Rogue slightly away from the group and in a hushed voiced asked her "Hey Rogue can I ask you a question?"

"About what?" she said with a suspicious tone.

I pointed back toward the boys and said "Who are they?"

"Oh them," she said with disgust. That's tha Brotherhood. They're just a group of mutant idiots. The big one is Fred, the short one is Todd, the brunette is Lance and the white haired one is Pietro. I used to know live with 'em before I came to tha institute so I know what they're like. I would stay away from them if I were ya."

"Good to know. Thanks for the heads up," I said as we continued walking. Although I'm prone to do the opposite of what people tell me, I decided to do listen to Rogue and stay away from them. I looked back and saw him pointing at me while talking to Lance, Fred and Todd. 'Wonder what he's talking about?' I thought as I turned my head back around and just continued walking away.

"Hey guys," Pietro said with excitement in his voice. "Did you just see that? That girl was totally checking me out."

"You think every girl checks you out," Lance said dismissively.

"Well what girl are you talkin' 'bout, yo?" Todd asked.

"That one with the dark brown hair walking with Rogue," he replied as Sammy looked back at him the exact moment he pointed toward her.

The rest of the Brotherhood dropped their mouths in a state of shock. From what they saw briefly of her face, she was absolutely GORGEOUS! But one question went unanswered and Lance being the only common sensed person asked "But who is she and why is she walking with an X-Geek?" Everyone else snapped out their ogling and pondered the question.

_Back at Stokes Maximum Security Facility_

The blue haired woman named Mystique studied the green substance and said "Cellular paralysis bio fluid. Amazing, they've actually stopped the unstoppable." The big man in red tried to move but couldn't seem to. "It'll take a few moments before you can move. Then I'll sneak you out of this horrible prison where, now who was it that locked you away? Oh that's right. Your brother, Charles Xavier." The man in red sneered and growled lowly.

Mystique smirked and said with a chuckle "Sore subject."

For the first time the big man in red spoke and in a deep voice asked "Who are you?"

She walked away from him, opened up a compartment in the wall and picked up what seemed to be a metal helmet. Walking toward him she placed the helmet upon his head and said "A deal maker. I arrange your early release and you deliver to me one item in your brother's possession: his mutant detection system known as 'Cerebro'."

"And my brother?" he asked.

While buckling the latches on the helmet to secure it into place, a sinister chuckle escaped her throat and she replied "I leave his fate in your capable hands. You are after all, the unstoppable Juggernaut." She began to say "Now, I have a plane waiting. It will take you- uh," but she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because Juggernaut had pushed her out of his way and said "No one, no one takes Juggernaut anywhere; and nothing gets in my way." He punched the door causing it to break and stormed out of the room.

"Charming," Mystique said with an unamused look on her face.

_Back at Iron Back_

'Well isn't this original,' I thought with sarcasm. Before me stood a wooden structure with a lot of ropes attached to it that we were expected to climb. 'Nobody ever thought of making kids climb a freaking rope, especially at camp.' Sergeant Hawk had told us that we were going to participate in a two part mini obstacle race. First we had to climb a rope, repel down a zip line, then untie a knot that held a small rowboat that we had to navigate across the lake and make it to the finish line. I looked up at the task above me, scoffed while shaking my head and said out loud "Easy." I looked to my left and right and saw everyone else had a look of annoyance and frustration, EXCEPT Pietro who had a smile on his face that clearly but silently agreed with my opinion. Sergeant Hawk blew his whistle signaling us to start climbing up the rope. I started going up the rope with little effort thanks to the upper body strength I retained from being a gymnast and saw I was neck and neck with Pietro. 'Wow,' I thought. 'He's fast. I'm impressed.' I looked down and saw everyone else, minus Scott and Lance, was still struggling to make it up the rope. Then I saw something that struck fear in me: Fred getting ready to climb up. 'This ain't going to end well,' I thought with a grimace. He gave a tug and he started to climb about a foot and the structure started leaning downward. Meanwhile I gripped the rope tightly trying to hang on for dear life, before continuing my climb. Luckily, the structure held up but unfortunately for Fred the rope snapped and he fell down to the ground.

He groaned and said "I'm not built for this kind of stuff."

As Pietro and I made it to the top we looked at each other and paused. I gave him a smirk as I grabbed the zip line and made my way down the rope. He quickly followed suit because when I around and saw Pietro, Scott and Lance repelling down the line as well. I made it to the ground first and started untying the knot that was attached the boat which was the last obstacle left in the way of victory. After I finished untying it, I had decided to let Scott row the boat across the lake because I didn't miss the fierce look of raw masculine competition that burned in Scotts eyes when he and Lance exchanged looks.

Pietro, obviously seeing an opportunity to talk to me, confidently strolled up to me getting ready to introduce himself. "Hey there," he said. "I've never seen you around before. The names Pietro, what's yours?"

"Sammy and I already knew who you were," I replied wanting to inflate his confidence before I popped it. I licked my plump and pink lips, put my hand on my hip and said "I know all about you."

"Oh, so you've heard about me?" he asked cockily.

"Yeah; I know all about how you're an egotistical jerk and an arrogant womanizer who can get any girl he wants, when he wants. But guess what you'll never get me if that was your intention," I said while smirking at him.

"Ooh, that sounds like a challenge," he responded while getting closer to me.

"So what if it is? What are you going to do about it, pretty boy?" I said while inching closer to him as well. I leaned in so my mouth was next to his ear and in a soft whisper said "I am a challenge; one you'll never win, because I'm not interested."

"We'll see about that." Pietro replied, smirking.

"There's a first time for everything," I said as I pulled my mouth back from his ear, purposely brushing my lips lightly against his cheek. I then traced my index finger along his strong jaw line while looking deep into his eyes as if to hypnotize him with mine but when I touched him something weird happened. I felt this jolt of electricity run through my finger and he must've felt it to because he jumped slightly. I immediately shook it off and as I walked away I looked back and saw he had a smirk on his face. 'Looks like he's someone who isn't easily intimidated,' I thought. 'But I'm going to need to be tough if I'm going to show him Samantha Morales isn't interested.' I looked toward Scott and Lance and saw them talking.

Lance asked Scott "You swim?"

"Yeah," Scott replied

"Pity," Lance said as he held his hand out. I suddenly felt the ground shake and rumble and saw Scott fall into the water. 'So Lance makes earthquakes,' I thought. 'I wonder what everyone else can do.' I had never really taken the time to learn everyone's powers yet because I wanted to be surprised. When Lance used his powers, everyone else came running up to see what was going on.

"That cheating chump!" Evan exclaimed as what looked like bone spikes started growing out of his arms. 'Damn, that must hurt,' I thought a little freaked out as I scrunched up my face. Evan lifted his arm as if he was going to punch something but Jean came up and grabbed his hand. "Whoa, we agreed not to use any powers out here, remember? You know, just man against nature."

I didn't remember being told this bit of information so I whispered to Kurt "Wait, no one told me that."

"You fell asleep on zhe bus, remember and I guess Rogue forgot to tell you," Kurt whispered back.

"Oh, yeah!" I exclaimed quietly.

"That guy needs his boat popped," Evan argued.

Jean put her hands on his shoulders and said "Yeah, well Scott's cool. He'll handle it like a group leader should."

I turned my attention back to the lake and as Lance was still paddling toward the finish line, I saw Scott lift up the glasses he never took off and shoot a red beam out of his eyes. 'Epic!' I thought with excitement. 'That's a cool power. Is that why he always keep his glasses on?' The beam hit the side of Lance's boat, causing it to pop and resulted in Lance being thrown into the water.

"Or not," Jean sighed.

Scott climbed back onto his boat and rowed quickly to the finish line. Everyone but the Brotherhood cheered as Scott claimed victory. Sergeant Hawk blew his whistle which meant that the obstacle race was over and that there was a winner. Lance angrily punched the water and Fred walked up to Jean and said "That loser Scott should have lost and you know it."

Pietro then said "Yeah, just because he slipped into the bath, the guy went ballistic."

"Slipped? More like avalanched," Kurt retorted accusingly.

"He stole that first place ribbon!" Todd said

"He did not!" Kitty squeaked defensively.

"You want that ribbon so bad, I'll pin it to your forehead," Rogue threatened. This set off a shouting match between the institute teens and the Brotherhood, which Sergeant Hawk didn't like too much because I noticed him look at the group of mutants and growl. Lucky for me I was standing off to the side; I didn't want any part of that, especially now that Sergeant Hawk had noticed. He immediately blew his whistle and yelled "On the ground, now! I want 60 push-ups done by everyone and I mean everyone," while casting a warning glance at me. 'UGH!' I groaned in my head. 'I ain't even doing anything.' As I walked to join the group he told me "Sorry, no special treatment darlin'." After completing the push-ups everyone dropped to the ground exhausted, including me. When training with my fighting coach, the most I ever did was 50 so it was natural for me to be just a little tired.

"Now on your feet," Sergeant Hawk instructed. Groans and complaints of pain were uttered as we all got off of the ground. "Here at Iron Back, we got ways to weed the loudmouths from the tough guys. We fight it out in the wilderness against the wilderness. You grunts want to prove how tough you are, fine! First team to snatch the flag I planted up there on Mt. Humiliation and brings it back to me wins."

"Cakewalk," Pietro exclaimed. "Our team can take a sauna, I'll get it myself." 'Someone's mighty cocky,' I thought.

"Not if I beat you there," Kurt said.

"The whole team or no one!" Sergeant Hawk said in a 'that's final' tone. "As proof, I want a snapshot of every member, right there at the top," he said while pointing toward the mountain peak. "ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" we responded in unison. 'Yay what can be more fun than climbing a mountain,' I thought with heavy sarcasm as I rolled my eyes.

Before walking off he said "You'll leave in five from opposite trails. Be ready."

As everyone left to begin to prepare for the challenge ahead, Lance told Scott "Better say your farewells, 'Sumner' cause you guys aren't coming back."

"Oh you got something in mind, rock tumbler," Scott said while reaching to take off his glasses, "'Cause I-"

"Scott," Jean said while taking his hand away from his face. "What do you think you're doing?

"What, nothing! I'm just fed up with those delinquents getting away with everything while we're stuck playing by the rules."

Lance then said "Hey, we don't need our powers to beat you."

"Aw fine then," Scott countered with a serious expression. "We'll all play it straight and you know what, we'll all wave to you from the top."

"Good! That's the deal," Jean said relieved while not noticing that Scott and Lance were walking away. "We're all competing fairly. No powers. And I personally am very proud of-,"

"Come on, Jean," Scott said dragging her away from her would be lecture.

_Meanwhile at the X-Mansion_

Professor X was sitting in front of Cerebro with a helmet on his head, when Logan came in and asked "Is Cerebro locating new mutant sigs?"

"No," Professor replied. "Just our students at Iron Back. They've been a little active."

"Hmm," Logan responded. "Did you tell them not to use their powers?"

"No," the professor said truthfully. "I was hoping they'd make that decision themselves."

"Well I still say you should have let me handle their survival training." Logan sneered.

The professor replied by saying "I gave them that choice, Logan. They felt they had a better chance of surviving the camp."

Beep Beep Beep!

"Well, well seems we have a new mutant on the scene after all," Professor X said with curiosity.

A robotic female voice said:

Discovery: Enhanced Mutant Signature

Identity: Confirmed and matched to archive file

"Archive file?" Professor X said with confusion in his voice. "Who would-?" He began until he saw the mutants face come up on the screen and let out a gasp.

Name: Cain Marco

Residence: Stokes County Maximum Security Prison

Current Location: In transit; upstate New York

"No!" the professor said quietly. His tone was underlined with worry and fear.

"Cain Marco?" Logan questioned "Who's-"

"My half-brother," the professor answered before Logan could even finish his question. "Somehow he's escaped. But that's impossible."

"What's an 'enhanced mutant' signature?" Logan asked.

"He possessed an X-gene at birth, but it was dormant most of his life. So he awakened it with mysticism."

"Hmm. What kind of powers does he have?" Logan inquired.

"He's become a juggernaut; invulnerable." Professor X answered. At that very moment, Juggernaut is walking down a country road when two police cars pull in front of him. He flips them over with no effort at all and just continues walking toward the object of his rage: Professor X.

"Logan, contact Ororo and tell her to take the X-Jet. We're going to need to create a distraction to draw attention from Juggernaut," Professor X stated.

_Back at Iron Back survival camp_

"Come on!" Scott yelled. "Pick it up, were almost to the base!" We had been running down a dusty trail to make it to where we had to start climbing up Mt. Humiliation to retrieve the stupid flag.

"What's with, Mr. Decathlon? He's as bad as Sergeant Hawk," Rogue huffed.

"Well, he's not that bad." I said to myself. That earned me stares of astonishment from them. "What?"

Kitty panted and said "All he cares about is winning this thing. Hey, Kurt? Can't you like make yourself useful and just teleport us up to the top?"

"This trip is of zhe power free variety, I'm told." Kurt responded.

"And besides that, don't you think it's a little dangerous for Kurt to teleport six other people with him to the top of a tall mountain," I added in.

"I guess," Kitty replied.

"Just follow Scotts lead on this. We'll win, you'll see." Jean said while grabbing Kitty and Kurt's arms in an attempt to make them go faster. Just then Evan stopped running and began to swat the air while saying "The mosquitos here are the size of pelicans. No bugs like this in the bird, man. Why are we here again?"

The Brotherhood boys were just a little closer to the top than everyone else. "What's taking you boys so long?" Todd asked while hopping/climbing up the mountain. While Todd was climbing, Pietro and Lance had decided to take an alternate approach, courtesy of Fred. A rope had been tied around Fred's overalls and was being tightly held by Pietro and Lance. So while Fred did all the work climbing, Pietro and Lance just hung onto it and walked up the mountain.

"Man, if he slips and falls, we are history; death by blubber bomb!" Pietro said.

"Fastest way to the top is a straight line, Pietro. We are winning this race, make no mistake," Lance reassured.

_Somewhere over New York_

Ororo, who received Logan's message from the professor, was flying the X-Jet over a forest. She pressed a button and said "Engage auto pilot." She arose from the pilot's seat and headed toward the back of the jet where she stepped onto a metal square platform with a stand attached to it and strapped herself in. The platform rose in the air and brought her outside the jet where she lifted her hands and made a thick cloud of fog that spread itself over the forest making it difficult to see.

_At the X-Mansion_

"And efforts to locate this powerful convict have been hampered by the unexpected appearance of dense inland fog. Let's go to Haley Taylor for more on this strange weather," the TV reporter said before the professor turned off the TV.

(Very good, Storm. Keep it up), professor told Ororo telepathically. As Logan walked in Professor X said "If no one can see Cain, then no one will be foolish enough to try to recapture him."

"If I can't stop him Charles, your best protection will be in the Danger Room. I've got it ready," Logan said as he and the professor made their way out of the room and towards the elevator that would bring them to the danger room.

"Yes, it may slow him down, but it won't stop him," Professor X said solemnly.

"Do you have any defense against him at all?" Logan asked.

Professor X replied "Just one: my mind. With enough psychic blasts I can disable him, unless he's wearing his helmet."

Juggernaut who is still making his way toward the X-Mansion is walking down the foggy road while a train is passing. He simply hits the train causing it to derail and continues forward without even a glance as to the amount of damage he created.

_On Mt. Humiliation_

Fred had already made it to solid ground very close to the top of the mountain, but forgot one little detail until Lance yelled "Hey, Freddy! A helping hand?" He and Pietro were just dangling off the side of the mountain waiting to be pulled in by the oversized teen who clearly forgot about them. Fred quickly understood what they meant and began to walk forward while Pietro and Lance were being dragged up the jagged mountain yelling a chorus of 'ows' and ouches'. They brushed off their clothes and walked toward Fred.

"An abandoned mine?" Lance questioned as he, Pietro and Fred got closer to a closed off section of the mountain.

"Toad's checking for a shortcut," Fred told them. Just then Todd came out and said "Hey, there's a tunnel in there that's like a stairway to the top."

Lance happily said "Now you're talking," while walking toward the barricaded mine and ripping off the cautionary wood panels and throwing them on the ground. "That flag is ours!" The rest of the Brotherhood had failed to notice the word 'DANGER' painted in bold letters behind the piece of wood.

Meanwhile the Xavier teens were almost to the top as well. Scott looked and saw the peak was near.

"Spot the flag?" Kurt asked.

"No, pop up top and see if it's still there," Scott suggested.

"But I thought-," Kurt had started to protest but paused and said "What about Jean?"

"Hey, you wanna win or not?" Scott asked. Kurt looked own in thought and said "Okay fine. But she's not going to like this I can tell you that." He teleported to the top as everyone made it to where Scott was. Kurt returned and said "It is there. Ve are very close, and no sign of the enemy."

"Forget the pitons! Evan, spike a rope up there," Scott said while trying to hand Evan the rope. "Time is wasting!"

"You sure?" Evan asked uncertainly. Scott just looked at him. "You look pretty sure to me, man," Evan confirmed. Evan walked toward the mountain side and sprouted three bone spikes out of his wrist. He tied the rope around one of them and launched it toward the top. I thought 'There is no way that'll hold anyone but Kitty up.' I didn't care how much Scott wanted to win, I wasn't about to risk possible death from a concussion for no one. I would rather take my chances climbing up.

"That flag is ours." Scott exclaimed walking toward the rope. He started climbing, but looked back and saw everyone else had a scowl and an expression that read 'You're pathetic.' Jean walked toward the mountain and Scott offered her the rope. She looked at him 'hmphed' and started climbing up the mountain without the ropes assistance. I, along with everyone else, followed suit and stared climbing; while Scott just looked defeated before doing the same.

Being led by Toad, the Brotherhood navigated their way toward the 'staircase to the top', only to find out it wasn't what the expected. Lance took one look at it before grabbing Todd, pinning him against a wall and yelling "You bonehead! We can't get through there! We probably lost 'cause of you!" The mine was shaking slightly but he didn't seem to notice.

Todd, who looked scared, nervously replied "I kinda figured you could avalanche it loose a little bit."

"He's right," Pietro said. "Give it some more juice, Lance and you'll unclog it."

"Alright," Lance said while putting Todd down. "Stand back." He put his hands out in front of him and started shaking the mine some more. Unfortunately, not only did he not unclog the staircase, his powers caused the entire mine shaft to start to shake violently. Fred yelled "Look out! It's coming down," as big hunks of rocks began to fall and the shaft collapsed on top the boys.

The Xavier kids were still climbing when it happened but managed to not feel what happened yet.

Scott yelled "There it is! Victory!"

I was just about to continue trying to tell them when the mountain started to shake.

I heard a scream and looked down to see Evan plummeting toward the ground. All of a sudden he just stopped falling, so I looked up and saw Jean with her arm outstretched and concentration on her face. As Jean brought Evan back up he said "Whoa, I don't recommend that," while pointing over the mountain. Kurt and Kitty rushed to his side to pull him away from the edge unless of course he wanted to fall again.

"Nice move," Scott said to Jean. "That tremor had to be Lance. So they gotta be close."

"Yeah. Where are they?" I asked.

"Jean, levitate us all to the top," Scott said. Jean put her hands on her hips and said "No way, forget it."

"What!" Scott exclaimed. "You just used your powers. What's the difference?"

"That was life and death, this contest isn't. It seems like X-Men ought to know the difference," Jean retorted. 'X-Men?' I thought before hearing Rogue yell "Over here!" I rushed to where she was and saw she was looking down a wooden shaft. "It's them," she said while pointing down the shaft.

"We're caved in!" Todd yelled up. "Aw come on! Don't leave us down here, man; not for some stupid flag." I looked at Scott thinking that he would leave them until he surprised me by saying "We won't." Jean just looked at him and smiled. Another tremor happened and everyone froze, but me. I staggered backwards, nearing the edge. Scott finally looked up and noticed me. "Guys! Help Sammy!" he said. At that moment when everyone turned, I fell over. I felt a hand grab me. I looked up and squinted against the sun, but could make out Scott's scrunched up face.

"Don't let go!" he said to me. I nodded. I suddenly felt myself being lifted into the air by Jean's telekinesis. 'Thanks for the quick rescue Jean.' I thought sarcastically.

_Back At the X-Mansion_

Logan and Professor X walked onto the danger room while professor said "His failed relationship with our father and his resentment of me fueled his anger. But after he was empowered that anger became destructive and dangerous; he had to be locked away. I had no choice."

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"He's here," Logan said putting the mask from his X-Men suit on his face and heading out the door.

In the front of the mansion, Juggernaut, who was being followed by Mystique, said "Lay out the welcome mat, brother. I'm coming home." As Juggernaut walked up the stairs, he was attacked by Wolverine who was hiding on a balcony. Juggernaut easily threw him off of him and continued walking toward the door. Wolverine jumped in front of him to block his path and Juggernaut said "You can't stop the Juggernaut!"

"Forgive me for trying, bub," Wolverine responded as he leapt toward him again. Wolverine tried to attack him with his adamantium claws, only to be punched and sent flying through the front door. Juggernaut entered with Mystique trailing behind him. She looked at the destroyed door and said "Hmm, I expected better."

Wolverine once again got up, rushed toward Juggernaut again and was thrown through two wooden walls. Juggernaut walked through the walls destroying them completely, while Mystique walked in and looked down at the debris on the ground previously known as Cerebro. "No!" she exclaimed while picking up the destroyed helmet. "That muscle head!"

Wolverine and Juggernaut were still fighting when Wolverine was thrown through a ceiling and landed on a hard metal floor. Juggernaut came through that gaping hole and almost crushed Wolverine before picking him up and throwing him against the door to the Danger Room. Wolverine's head hit the medal door but he only groaned and grabbed his head. Juggernaut came charging at him breaking down the door and knocking Wolverine unconscious in the process.

"You lumbering imbecile!" Mystique said as she walked in. "What did you do? Sit on Cerebro! You smashed it! What happened to our deal?" Juggernaut raised his hand and said "I don't make deals!" before swatting her away. She was sent flying back and landed right in front of the professor's wheelchair.

"Charles," Juggernaut began to say, "Aren't you going to welcome me home?"

_Back on Mt. Humiliation_

I watched as Scott repelled down the shaft to retrieve the last Brotherhood boy, who just happened to be Lance. 'Oh the irony,' I thought with a chuckle. The acoustics were great in there so I heard Scott tell Lance "Hang onto my back."

Lance just said "Forget it! I'll pull myself up."

All Scott had to say was "See you at the top." After seeing Scott and Lance come into view, I turned my attention toward everyone else and heard Fred say "Pietro," while pointing toward the white flag perched on top of the mountain. Pietro followed his pointing finger, smirked and said "I'm there," before running off at an inhuman pace. 'Super speed?' I thought with a raised eyebrow. 'No wonder he climbed that rope from the obstacle course so fast.' Kurt who had seen Pietro run by exclaimed "Hey," before teleporting toward the flag. They had gotten there at the same time and began to pull the flag back and forth. While still struggling as to who was going to take the flag, a giant black jet came into view.

Ororo's voice came through the speakers and said "X-Men. Professor X is in danger and so is Mystique." 'Who the hell is Mystique?' I thought.

Scott looked at Lance and said "Up to it?"

Lance returned Scotts look and replied "Let's go." Ororo landed the jet in front of me and but before we left, we had to take a picture with the flag to give Sergeant Hawk, so we all huddled up together and snapped a picture. After that, everyone immediately ran toward the jet to grab their seats. Since I was closest to it, I was the first to board the jet. I looked around and saw that the jet was seated in two's. I took the seat closest to the front, plopped down and looked out the window while trying to think of what kind of danger the professor would be in. 'Whatever it is I'm ready for it,' I thought. My thoughts were interrupted as I felt someone sit next to me. I turned my head and saw it was none other than Scott. He wasn't in what he had on earlier though, he was in a black and gold spandex suit. 'He looks sexy,' I thought 'Whoa! Where did that come from? I don't like boys!" As we took off, Scott threw the flag and picture out of the plane to where Sergeant Hawk was walking.

"So, can you do," he asked.

"Depends on what you mean by 'what I can do'," I countered as I crossed my arms.

"I'm mean what your power is," he said exasperatedly.

"Well, when you find out what it is, you'll be surprised," I said.

"Why can't you just tell me now," he said impatiently.

"Calm down. You and everyone else will see when we get there. The rest of the team doesn't even know, so don't think I'm gonna give you special treatment," I said. I looked around and saw everyone had changed; all into different types of spandex battle suits. "Whoa, whoa! Hang on a minute," I yelled as everyone turned around. "Where's my battle suit?"

Ororo spoke up from the pilot's seat and said "It's in a flat white box in the closet behind you. The professor and I had it made before you arrived to the institute."

"Really? Thank you," I told her as I got up. I disappeared into the door marked 'bathroom.'

I opened up the box looked inside and was impressed. 'Nice,' I thought with a grin. After I changed, I admired myself in the mirror. My suit was a sleeveless, light purple spandex jumpsuit with a collar that wrapped around my slender neck. Separated strapped were on my arms. It had an 'X' logoed zipper that started below my pierced belly button and zipped all the way up to my collar. The zipper was dark purple which matched the pair of knee-high heeled boots and fingerless elbow-high gloves I had. Around the rims of the boots, gloves and collar were black that matched the 'X' logoed belt that hung loosely around my wide hips. Luckily the suit was stretchy enough for me to move around in so it was as sexy as it was efficient. As I slung my canteen on, I stepped outside the bathroom and asked everyone "So, how do I look?" When the words left my mouth everyone but Storms head turned to look at me. All jaws just hit the floor.

"Okay, I take it I look good," I said with a laugh as every boy shook their heads yes. I sat back down next to Scott, who was looking straight ahead. I hadn't failed to notice the very light pink blush that graced his cheeks. 'He's so cute when he blushes,' I thought. 'Ugh! Why do I keep doing that?'

"What type of danger is the professor in, Storm?" Scott asked.

"The professor's brother Cain Marco, also known as Juggernaut, has somehow escaped from his prison cell and is on his way to pay Professor X an unwanted visit," she replied.

_In the Danger Room_

"You ungrateful thug!" Mystique said.

Professor X said "Cain, this doesn't have to end badly. This house is about new beginnings."

Juggernaut began to get closer to them and said "You're right, Charles. This is the beginning for me and the end for both of you."

"You've learned nothing, you never will. Activate 'Logan's run X-13'," the professor said in an attempt to slow him down. Saws came from the floors and walls and directed themselves toward Juggernaut. He easily broke them and continued walking toward the professor and Mystique. Then up from the floor came a machine with spinning maces attached to it. Juggernaut just held his hands out, deflected all of them, and ripped it out of its place. Wolverine, who finally regained consciousness, looked up just in time to see the destruction.

_On the X-Jet_

We approached the mansion and as Storm landed the plane she said "We're here. We must go now!" We all got off of the jet and ran toward the mansion. As we ran down a flight of stairs, I observed the damage and thought 'Whoever this Juggernaut guy is, he must be powerful.' We had and made our way toward a metal room which I guessed must be the Danger Room and I saw the professor, a big guy in red which I guessed was Juggernaut, and a blue skinned woman who I figured was Mystique. As Juggernaut got closer to them, Lance said "We'll take it from here."

"Well, now. This is a surprise," Mystique said.

As Juggernaut got closer to the professor he outstretched his hand to grab him, but Jean had stopped him by lifting him in the air with her telekinesis. She couldn't hold him up very long due to his massive size, but she did manage to turn his attention toward us.

"Cain's helmet; remove it!" Wolverine told us.

Juggernaut started to reach down for Jean, but was stopped when Blob bumped him with his stomach. "Unstoppable meet the unmovable," Fred said. Nightcrawler teleported on top of Juggernauts back and undid the first latch to his helmet. Juggernaut reached back, grabbed Nightcrawler off his back and threw him across the room. Juggernaut then charged at Blob knocking him into the wall. Cyclops kneeled on the floor and aimed his visor toward Juggernaut, who barely felt a thing. He picked up the machine he broke earlier and hurled it at Cyclops who dodged it. Avalanche aimed his tremor toward Juggernaut, causing him to fall while Quicksilver ran up to undo the second latch on Juggernauts helmet before being thrown off like Nightcrawler. Storm then approached him and made rapid winds that knocked Juggernaut back on the floor. Toad had tried to get close to Juggernaut to undo a latch only to be swatted away like a bug. Spyke aimed a lot of spikes toward him but they only bounced off of Juggernaut and flew around the Danger Room.

I was still standing close to the door because I thought everyone else had the situation under control, but clearly I was wrong. "Hey Juggernaut!" I yelled to get his attention. As he turned around to look at me I mocked "How do you think it's going to feel when you get beaten by a sixteen year old girl?"

As he started charging toward me, I put one of my hands in front of me, and screamed. 'That ought a stop him' I thought. He got up with some difficulty and came at me again. 'Or not.' I sighed in my head. "Everyone move behind me!" I yelled so they didn't get in the way of what I was about to do next. When I saw everyone was out of my attacks range, I took a deep breath to try to calm my nerves. I had no guarantee this would work, but I had to try anyway. I screamed, them flung my hand outward, making a massive sound wave flying toward Juggernaut causing him to be thrown in the wall. I then put my other hand out, still screaming, to keep him in pinned to the wall. For anyone else, the power of the sound wave would have sent them flying across New York, but Juggernauts unstoppableness kept him safe. I knew this wasn't going to hold him for long and I was getting tired because it took a lot of my energy to keep screaming, so I yelled "If anyone's going to do something, now's the damn time!" At that moment, Shadowcat and Rogue phased through a wall and undid the last two latches on Juggernaut's helmet and Toad snatched it off with his frog like tongue.

"No!" exclaimed as he grabbed his head. What was the big deal about his helmet being off?

It's a good thing Toad got the helmet off because I was getting dizzy and I dropped to my knee panting lightly. I felt heavy footsteps toward me and looked up to see Juggernaut coming toward with fury. I was too dizzy to get up. 'Shit!' I yelled in mind as he got closer to where I was. I closed my eyes in anticipation of the attack but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that someone had saved me. I looked up and saw Scott looking down at me. I looked around and saw we were in the same spot, but he was leaning over me with his hand on his visor. The professor wheeled closer. I then heard the professor say "I'm sorry, Cain."

I looked at Juggernaut and saw he was still coming toward us, but he stopped and grabbed his head in pain. I turned to my left and saw Professor X with a look of concentration on his face. 'Oh!' I said in my mind. 'Without his helmet, Juggernaut can't defend himself from psychic blasts.' Despite this he was still coming toward us. Professor X had a strained look on his face. He immediately dropped to the ground unconscious. As soon as he dropped, cheers erupted from the X-Men and Brotherhood members as they huddled around us.

"Now there's something you don't see every day," Mystique observed.

"I agree and that's a shame," Professor X replied.

"Thanks for saving me," I said softly to Scott. He smiled back down at me.

"Hey, we're more than a team. We're friends," he replied.

Mystique yelled "Come on boys," as she began to leave with the rest of the Brotherhood following her. "Let's get out of here before you're invited to a slumber party." I unfroze his body and watched him walk away to join Mystique.

"Hey Summers," Lance yelled. "As a group leader you're only half bad."

"Well then next time, you can call the shots," Scott replied.

"Trust me, there won't be a next time," Lance said with a dismissive wave before continuing out of the door.

" I think it's time that I told everyone my powers." I said happily. Everyone quickly gathered around in anticipation as they waited for my revelation.

"Well from what you saw earlier, it's more than obvious that I can control sound," I said "I control and manipulate any type of sound making it go anywhere I want also making how strong I want it," I continued "But besides that, I can do some other stuff, too."

"Like what?" Kitty asked in awe.

"Well, I can mimic people's voices really good," I replied. Everyone else had a look of amazement on their faces except Rogue and Professor X.

Scott, being the first to break out of the shock, came up to me put his hand on my shoulder and said "Well, were glad to have you here, Sammy. But-," he paused.

"But what?" I asked uncertain as to what he was going to say.

"You can't officially be an X-Man until you have a codename," he replied while smiling.

I thought for a moment before smiling and saying with a raised eyebrow "What about Siren?"

Comments of agreements were expressed as Scott said "I guess it's unanimous then. Welcome to the X-Men, Siren."

"Glad to be here," I told them. "Hey, Kurt! Come here a sec," I said while waving him over to me.

"Yeah, Sammy?" he answered.

"Can you 'port me up to my room? I'm exhausted and can't really walk," I said sheepishly. Kurt just looked at me, smiled and said "Sure thing," before grabbing my waist and making us disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Ooh, that was fun," I said while coughing slightly. "Tell everyone I said 'Good night' okay," I told him before giving him a little hug and plopping down on my bed. He nodded his head before teleporting out of my room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So how'd you like it? Click the little button below and review please. POSITIVE COMMENTS ONLY! In the next chapter, Sammy is going to start her first day at Bayville High so keep reading to find out what happens!_**


	4. Welcome to Bayville High Sammy!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own XMen Evolution, therefore, you cannot sue me!_**

**_Kurt: Vell, you are kinda making us ve here_**

**_True, but does that matter, you know you love me (:_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Welcome to Bayville High<em>

After the fight with Juggernaut, I was beyond exhausted! Besides getting up to eat and use the bathroom, I practically slept all day Sunday. Before I knew it was Monday morning already and almost time for my first day at Bayville high. A loud beeping sound broke the bliss of silence in my room.

'Wow. I feel so much better,' I thought as I yawned and stretched to shut the alarm clock off. 'I really needed that.'

I looked at my clock on the dresser beside my bed and saw it read '6:00 A.M.' School started at 7:30, but I had to get their early enough to find my classes but late enough to make a grand entrance while everyone is around. I swung my feet off my bed and headed toward my bathroom.

After I brushed my teeth and showered, I headed toward my closet and picked out my outfit. After getting dressed, I walked toward the bathroom again, grabbed a comb and started to style my hair. I traced a part down the middle of my head separating my hair into two sections. I then made two more parts down the sides, close to my face making, two long bangs that seemed to frame my heart shaped face. I pulled out my miniscule makeup bag and pulled out some black eye shadow, mascara and a tube of light pink lip gloss. I don't usually wear make-up because putting too much on will damage my sensitive skin, but I guess just a little wouldn't hurt. I then put on a black star necklace with matching earrings. I double checked to make sure my hair was perfect and looked at the clock and saw it now read '6:32 A.M.' I walked across the room, grabbed my iPod Touch, cell phone, wallet and car keys off the dresser and put them in the safest part of my black Coach tote bag. I walked down the stairs and headed into the kitchen and this time I didn't get lost.

The moment I entered the kitchen I immediately smell cinnamon. 'Mmm, Ororo must be making pancakes,' I thought hungrily. "Good morning, everyone!" I cheerfully said. As weird as it sounded for a teenager, I was actually looking forward to going to school.

"Good morning, Sammy," they replied.

"Wow, you look pretty," Kitty complimented.

"Thank you. It is my first day after all and I want to make a good impression," I replied before taking a bite of my huge stack of pancakes.

"It's only school. No need ta look so nice," Rogue said.

I swallowed my food and took a sip of orange juice before stating "Yeah, but I like to make myself known."

"Well we should probably get going," Jean said. "We can't be late for school." Everyone quickly put their dirty plates in the sink, grabbed their book bags and headed toward Scott's car but stopped and looked at me when they saw I wasn't moving from my seat.

"What are you waiting for?" Jean asked.

"Nothing," I replied simply.

"Then why are you just sitting there?" Jean asked.

"I wanna finish my pancakes," I said gesturing toward my pile of fluffy goodness. "I'll get there on time. I do have a car, you know. "

"Well, okay," Jean said.

After everyone left, I polished off what was left of my pancakes, put the dirty plate in the sink and went back up to my room. I walked to my closet and grabbed a pair of black sandals and slid them on after I took my heels off. I didn't need to have them on all day and I realized that I couldn't really drive in these unless I wanted to cause an accident. After putting on my sandals, I picked up my heels and carried them with me as I headed back downstairs. I grabbed my bag from where I left it, went in the fridge to grab a bottle of water and proceeded out the door. I pressed the button on the wall in front of the garage and unlocked my Camaro with the car remote attached to my keys. After putting my bag and heels in the front seat and checking my gas tank and mirrors, I connected my iPod to its dock, picked the playlist with sings I like to drive to, strapped my seat belt on, started the engine and drove to school.

After driving for about 7 minutes, one of my favorite songs began to play. I turned up the volume to its max as "Oh Darling" by Plug in Stereo featuring Cady Groves started playing. Halfway into the chorus, I saw the school come into view and pulled into the student parking lot. I looked out the window and saw almost every student marveling at my car, wondering who was inside of it. Good thing I have dark tinted windows or that would've ruined the surprise. 'Watch out, Bayville high. 'Cause here I here come,' I thought with a smirk. After pulling into a parking space, I turned off the engine, put my heels back on, grabbed my bag and water bottle and opened the door. As soon as I got out of the car and immediately felt all eyes on me. 'Exactly what I expected,' I thought with a smile. I closed my car door, locked it and walked toward the building fully aware of the longing stares I was receiving from the male population and the angry glares from the females. As soon as I stepped into the hallway, silence befell the students as they all ceased talking and movement briefly just to look at me. I continued walking with my head held high, a smirk on my lips and a twist in my hips. As I turned the corner, I heard the students resume their conversations as if nothing had even happened. I looked ahead and saw Rogue sitting alone on a bench reading a book, so I decided to join her.

"Hey, Rogue," I greeted.

"My, my. Looks like you were true ta ya word, Sammy. Ya really are making yourself known," Rogue said looking at the crowd of ogling boys that just walked by.

"It ain't real hard. This school acts like they've never seen a new girl," I said with a chuckle. Just then an earsplitting bell rang right above our heads.

"Ugh. Well, it's time to go to class," Rogue said as she closed her book and began to get up.

"Wait! Do you know where the office is? I really need to go pick up my class schedule," I told her.

"Just go around this corner and you'll find it," she replied as she pointed to the left and walked away in the opposite direction.

I turned the corner and saw a door with the word 'Office' written on it in bold letters. I walked in, went up to the secretary and said "Hi, I'm new and I'm here to pick up my class schedule." She just looked at me with blank eyes before rudely saying "Go see Principal Darkholme for it." She just pointed behind her as I narrowed my eyes at her and said "Okay."

I knocked on the door and heard a woman's voice say "Come in." I entered her office and saw a middle-aged woman with black hair and glasses sitting at a desk. She gestured toward the chair in front of the desk and told me to sit. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Samantha Morales," I answered.

"Ah yes, Samantha Morales." she said. She typed something into the computer and the printer started up and spat out a white sheet of paper that she picked up and handed at me along with a scrap piece of paper. "Here's your schedule and locker combination, Ms. Morales. Welcome to Bayville High."

I eyed her for a moment before taking the papers and lock out of her hands. "Thank you," I said with the best fake smile I could make before exiting the office and looking at my schedule.

Samantha Morales

Student #: 067587302

Grade: 10

Locker #: 152

1st period: Chemistry 1 Honors

Teacher: Mr. Jenkins

Room: 324

Time: 7:30 - 8:30

2nd period: English 2 Honors

Teacher: Mrs. Rain

Room: 446

Time: 8:37 - 9:37

3rd period: P.E

Teacher: Coach Stone

Room: Gym

Time: 9:44 - 10:44

Lunch

Time: 10:51 - 11:21

4th period: Advanced Acting 1

Teacher: Mr. Santos

Room: Theater

Time: 11:28 - 12:28

5th period: Physics 2

Teacher: Mrs. Bogash

Room: 562

Time: 12:35 - 1:35

6th period: Pre-Calculus Honors

Teacher: Mrs. Holder

Room: 602

Time: 1:42 – 2:40

I noticed the time on the clock mounted above a set of lockers and quickened my pace down the hallway toward my class. I was in the 400 hundred hallway so I had to eventually start running. It was a great thing god blessed me with the ability to run in heels, but unfortunately, I didn't run fast enough and by the time I made it to the door the bell had sounded about two minutes before. I pulled out my compact mirror, checked my hair and makeup and knocked on the door. A bald man in a blue argyle sweater vest answered the door and asked "May I help you?"

"Is this Chemistry 1 honors?" I asked. After he nodded his head I continued on to say "Hi, I'm Samantha Morales."

"Ms. Morales, so glad you could join us. I'm Mr. Jenkins but you call me Mr. J. Why are you late?"

"I'm new and this first my first day here. I just got my schedule a few minutes ago and I didn't know where to go until I got it," I replied truthfully.

He just said "Because it's your first day, I'll make an exception but don't make a habit of being tardy." He passed me a worksheet and continued on by saying "Come on in and take the last open seat in the back next to Mr. Williams. That will be your permanent seat for the rest of the semester."

I made my way to the seat next to a guy with blonde and black hair. He looked a little shady, but I brushed it off. "Who are you?" he asked when I sat down.

"Samantha Morales. You are?"

"Josh Williams. You wearing that to impress me?" he said.

I shook my head and replied "No way, how would I have known you were in my class?"

"I don't know, love works in funny ways."

"Honey, this ain't love, we are seat neighbors." I replied.

Class droned on for 30 minutes before it was time to go. I headed to my next class. As luck would have it, Josh just happened to have the same class and came and took the desk in front of me.

I sighed and playfully said "Are you a stalker or something? 'Cause I'm starting to think someone's getting a little attached."

"Maybe." he replied with a smirk.

"What are you doing in honors classes anyway?" I asked.

"Hey! I take offense to that," he retorted.

"Okay students," a lady with long, wavy brown hair and a sunny disposition said. "We have a new student in the back of the class," she continued while pointing toward me. "Everyone say 'hello' to Samantha Morales."

All the boys in the class except Josh all goofily said hi while some girls waved and the other girls just scoffed.

"Hey, y'all," I said giving a small wave.

"My name is Mrs. Rain. Welcome to English 2!" she said cheerfully. "Come on up to get your textbook."

"Another one," I groaned grimly.

"I'll get it for her, Mrs. Rain," Pietro said.

"That's, um, very considerate of you, Mr. Williams," Mrs. Rain said. She looked just as surprised as everyone else.

As he returned to my desk he handed me my book and said "Here you go," while giving me a bright smile.

"Thank you?" I questioned rather than answering.

"You're welcome, Sammy," he replied.

Another hour later, English class ended and I headed toward the gym for P.E. Carrying two heavy textbooks and walking around in heels proved to be difficult but I managed. I stepped in the gym the second the bell rang and looked around to see Kitty and Evan had the same class with me. I also saw Lance there and he was wistfully looking at Kitty. Kitty saw me come in and waved me over to where they were sitting.

"Hi, Sammy. Like how's your first day going?" Kitty inquired.

"Fine, except there is one little thing that keeping me from focusing," I said as the bell ring

"What's that?" Evan asked. I then saw the gym doors open and saw none other than Josh step in.

"Him," I said pointing at Josh. "Josh's had all of my classes so far and I can't give my full attention to my work because he just loves bothering me."

"Williams is such a jerk!" Evan said annoyed.

"Wait, why?" I asked curious.

"He always thinks he is so cool man, when he's just an outcast." Evan replied.

"So cool? Wow, that's why he keeps flirting with me." I said.

"Wait, why were you talking to Williams in the first place?" Evan asked.

"I, uh-," I started but my sentence was luckily cut short when I heard a loud whistle sound. I turned my attention toward a tall and muscular, woman in blue sweats. She looked around the gym and narrowed her eyes when she looked at me. "Purple dress!" she yelled in a booming voice. She waved me down and as she saw me coming she shook her head and said "You're new here, ain't ya?" she asked. In reply, I nodded my head.

"My names Coach Stone," she said before eyeing my outfit up and down. "You don't have the proper attire to participate in today's activity so you can sit this one out. But just for today, understood?"

"Yes mam, I understand you loud and clear," I replied in a confident voice. I'm not easily intimidated by teachers but she was almost as scary as Sergeant Hawk but I refuse to look scared of her especially on my first day.

"Tomorrow bring in a pair of black shorts, a white t-shirt and sneakers because we'll be doing some running around the track. I'll show you your gym locker tomorrow. Now go have a seat," she told me. "For the rest of you get changed and do four laps around the gym then you have free time. But I don't want to see cell phones, iPods or any electronics," she told the students as they headed toward the locker rooms to change. "Except for you, Williams. Get over here!" Coach Stone yelled. "Don't think I didn't notice you getting here late, your little groupies made sure of that. You're sitting today out with purple dress over there," she said pointing toward me.

"No problem, Coach," he said as he smirked at me. 'Great,' I thought sarcastically as he made his way toward where I was sitting on the bleachers. When he sat down next to me I asked "Why are you around me so much today?"

"You know you love it," he replied smugly.

"Sure I do. I would love it even more if you held me in your arms and squeezed me tightly," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes at him.

"Okay," he shrugged before pulling me into a massive bear hug and resting his chin on the top of my head.

I immediately but reluctantly pushed him off. "I was joking," I said.

"I knew that. I just wanted to see how long you would last in my arms before confessing your undying love for me," he said haughtily.

"Why would I tell you I love you?" I mocked.

"I always get a beautiful girl like yourself to tell me they love me especially after the first date. Which, by the way, is Friday at 7:00 P.M. Wear something pretty, 'kay?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" I asked getting slightly angry. 'Who does this jackass think he is?' I thought.

"Does it matter? Either way you still get to go out with me," Josh said. 'Is he serious?' I thought.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Here's a tip: I'm not interested," I said. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of P.E. "Wow, I can't believe it's been an hour already. Hey, before you leave can you do me favor?"

"Depends on what it is," Josh said crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow dawning his strong face.

"Can you be a gentlemen and help me carry my books to my locker?" I asked in a sugar sweet tone while batting my eyelashes.

"Hmm, I don't know; I'm pretty busy. You know, being god's gift to the female-," he began to say until I hit him in the arm. "Okay, okay," he said defeated while rubbing his arm. "No need to get violent, jeez." He picked up my textbooks with ease and asked "Where's your locker?" as we stepped into the hallway.

"I don't know," I answered sheepishly.

"How do you not know?" he snapped.

"Well excuse me! I got my schedule this morning and haven't had much spare time to actually find it," I snapped back. "All I know is that it's locker #152."

His face immediately lit up before turning into an arrogant smirk. "What are you smirking about?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," he replied while trying to hold back a chuckle. "I know where your locker is."

We turned a few hallway corners before he said "Here it is." I reached into my bag and pulled out the locker combination that Principal Darkholme gave me. I opened up my small locker and saw nothing but air and empty space. 'Nothing I can't turn into something pretty,' I thought. Josh handed me my books and I immediately shoved those two big blocks in there with no second thought. I closed my locker and spun the combination wheel to prevent my locker from being opened by intruders before hearing a locker open up right next to me.

"You gotta be kidding me," I said in disbelief as I saw Josh open the locker directly next to me.

"Hey, locker neighbor," he smiled at me before pulling a 5 dollar bill out of his leather wallet and shoving it into his jean pocket.

"I'm never gonna escape you, am I?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Hmm, let me think about that. Nope!" he replied before closing his locker and leaning against it.

"I'm never gonna be with you," I told him.

"Not yet it doesn't. But wait and see, Sammy." he said. "I'm going to win you over because I have the perfect way to do it."

I laughed and said "Oh really?"

The late bell rang and the remaining students cleared the hallways, leaving me and Josh.

"Remember, Friday night baby." Josh said with a wink before running off. 'Jackass,' I thought as I turned to see Evan coming toward me.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked.

"I was just putting some stuff in my locker," I answered.

"Kitty and I didn't know where you went after gym, so I came looking for you. Come on, it's lunch time," Evan said.

"Lead the way," I said while following Evan to the cafeteria. We entered through the double doors and I was hit with a variety of smells. I then heard my stomach growl and immediately asked "Okay, well what's for lunch?"

"Come see for yourself," Evan answered.

We walked toward the line and saw an assortment of what I assumed was food. There were giant piles of green, brown and red goo that didn't even look remotely edible. I scrunched my nose up in disgust and as soon as Evan caught sight of the look on my face, he laughed.

"What in the hell is so funny?" I asked seriously. "I ain't eating this."

"You could or you could get a sandwich or salad," he said pointing to the salad bar behind him.

"Right," I said stepping out of the line and immediately rushing into the line for the salad bar. I got a turkey and cheese sandwich and sat down with the rest of the X-Men.

"Hey y'all," I greeted.

"Hey, Sammy," Kurt said with a mouth full of food. "How's your first day of school, so far?"

"Good," I replied before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Anyone from the Brotherhood give you any trouble?" Scott asked in a big brother voice.

"Nope, no one yet." I said before wiping my mouth and reapplying my lip gloss. "What classes do y'all have next?"

"We all have Acting 1 next," Scott answered.

"Me too," I said before the bell rang meaning lunch was over. "Well, we should go." Everyone got up and headed toward acting class. I followed them closely and when I walked into the theater and was impressed. There was a huge stage with two stairs leading to it on both sides, beautiful red velvet curtains, and a bright lighting system. We all took seats close to the front and waited for class to start.

Everyone turned around and all had different reactions on their faces. Scott and Evan narrowed their eyes in anger, Kurt and Kitty looked annoyed and Rogue and Jean looked like it was no big deal.

When the Brotherhood made their way to the front of theater where we were, Scott stood up and said "What're you losers doing here? I thought you had wood shop."

They all laughed and Todd said "We got kicked out, yo. Said we couldn't come back, so they put us in here."

"How do you get kicked out of wood shop?" Scott asked.

"Let's just say there was an electric saw and a hand involved and leave it at that," Lance answered. He looked at me and said "I see the newest x-geek has this class, too."

"Uh, last time I checked I do have a name. It's Sammy, so use it," I said hostilely.

"Whatever," he said dismissively as I narrowed my eyes at him.

Just then a tall, thin man with wire-rimmed glasses came in and said "Settle down, students. Okay class, today we have five new students. Give a big theater welcome to Lance, Fred, Pietro, Todd and Sammy." Everyone raised their hands and did theater hands.

"This week, were going to pay tribute to the great William Shakespeare by doing some scenes from his famous plays. So to get started, today I'm pairing the new students with the older, more experienced students. Lance you're with Ms. Pryde, Fred you're with Ms. Grey, Pietro you're with Rogue, Todd you're with Mr. Daniels and Sammy you're with Mr. Summers. The rest of you may pick your own partners and begin rehearsing." Groans of dissatisfaction were heard from both the X-Men and the Brotherhood, but mostly from the Brotherhood. Do they really hate us that much?

"Well," I began to say as I stood up. "We better get to it. Can you get the scripts, Scott?"

He nodded as he stood up and got two thick books from Mr. Santos. We started walking toward the back of the theater.

I took a look at the script I had received and saw that Scott and I had gotten the scene from "A Midsummer Night's Dream," where Demetrius is refusing Helena as his true love. After rehearsing the lines and blocking the scene for about 30 minutes, Mr. Santos called us down and asked us to go first. 'Great,' I thought. I always hated being called first in class because my nerves tend to get in the way.

"I want to see theater etiquette, people," Mr. Santos said. "No talking or noise of any kind while my young actors and actresses are on stage. And when you finish your lines please say 'Scene.' You may begin." I got up on stage looked around the theater slightly nervous but trying my best to cover it up. I then turned to Scott and he started the scene.

"Tempt not too much the hatred of my spirit, for I am sick when I do look on thee," Scott said.

"And I am sick when I look not on you," I said while reaching out to grab his hands. I licked my lips because in actuality, my mouth was going dry, my heartbeat was increasing and my hands were slightly shaking and I was praying Scott didn't notice.

"You do impeach your modesty too much. To leave the city and commit yourself into the hands of one that loves you not. To trust the opportunity of night and the ill counsel of a desert place with the rich worth of your virginity," Scott challenged as he inched closer to me.

"Your virtue is my privilege. For that it is not night when I do see your face, therefore I think I am not in the night nor doth this wood lack worlds of company. For you in my respect are all the world. Then how can it be said I am alone, when all the world is here to look on me?" I countered.

Scott forcefully dropped my hands and said "I'll run from thee and hide me in the brakes and leave thee to the mercy of wild beasts."

"The wildest hath not such a heart as you. Run when you will, the story shall be changed. Apollo flies and Daphne holds the chase, the dove pursues the griffin, the mild hind makes speed to catch the tiger, bootless speed, when cowardice pursues and valour flies," I said.

"I will not stay thy questions. Let me go or if thou follow me, do not believe, but I shall do thee mischief in the wood," Scott retorted just as angrily as he pointed a finger in my face.

"Ay, in the temple, in the town, the field, you do me mischief. Fie, Demetrius! Your wrongs do set a scandal on my sex. We cannot fight for love, as men may do. We should be wood and were not made to woo," I said angrily. Scott looked at me before turning his back and exiting stage right. I watched him walk away and yelled "I'll follow thee and make a heaven of hell to die upon the hand I love so well."

I looked at the audience and waited for someone to say or do something before remembering something Mr. Santos had said earlier. "Oh, yeah. Scene," I said. I heard generous applause and looked at the audience to see people looked impressed. Scott looked impressed too. Not that I looked at him particularly.

'Right, keep telling yourself that,' I heard a familiar but faint voice in my head smugly say. 'I know that you know you like him, so stop being so damn stubborn and difficult and just admit it!' I quickly shooed away the voice but made a mental note to deal with it later and looked at Mr. Santos for some feedback but he just looked at me. I unsurely said "D-did I do something wrong?"

"No. You were simply wonderful," Mr. Santos said, clapping. "I could almost feel the unrequited love between you two."

"Uh, thank you," I said breathing a sigh of relief as Scott and I walked down the stage and went back to our seats.

"Great job, Scott," I complimented.

"Thanks. You were great too," he responded.

I almost got to my seat before Mr. Santos waved me over and said "Great scene for your first day, but next time don't be so nervous when you get on stage. You have some talent, so don't be afraid to embrace it."

"Wow. Okay, thanks," I replied.

"Good job, Sammy," Kurt said. "I give it two thumbs up."

"Yeah, that was like totally great," Kitty gushed.

"Thanks," I said smiling. "But on the real, I pulled that one outta my ass. I'm not sure if y'all noticed or not, but I was terrified up there! I hate being first to do things because it scares the crap outta me."

"But you weren't that bad," Evan said.

Our scene took about 3 minutes so after me and Scott went up, Mr. Santos called Evan and Toad who's scene would have been good if Evan wouldn't have taken a ten second pause between every line and if Toad hadn't said 'yo' at the end of every sentence. Then he called Fred and Jean whose scene was a complete and utter train wreck because Fred didn't remember one single line and kept saying 'um'. After them came Rogue and Pietro who did as good a job as me and Scott. The last group to go up was Kitty and Lance and I was blown away. Their balcony scene from 'Romeo and Juliet' was absolutely beautiful.

Class was almost over so Mr. Santos said "Looks like the bell is due to ring any second, so we'll get the rest of you done tomorrow." The bell rang and all the students got up and walked toward our next class, which for me and Rogue was Physics 2. But first I had to get my bag out of my locker. After I quickly retrieved it, Rogue and I continued down the hallway and I asked "So how hard is this class?"

"Not very hard but tha teacher is a pain in tha ass," Rogue replied.

"Sounds like we ain't gonna get along then. Pain in the asses are pains in my ass," I laughed as me and Rogue entered the classroom. I took a seat next to Rogue and calmly waited for the class to start. I looked around and saw the teacher who was a fairly old woman with brown hair in a twisted bun sitting in the desk at the front of the class. The late bell rang and I looked around to notice a black and blonde headed boy was nowhere to be found. 'Yes!' I exclaimed in my mind. The woman sitting at the front of the class got up and wrote the words 'POP QUIZ' on the board. My eyes bugged straight out of my head and my hand immediately shot in the air and I said "Uh, Miss I-"

"My name is Mrs. Bogash," she rudely interrupted.

"Right, Mrs. Bogash, it's my first day here so is there any way I could, you know, be exempted from the quiz?" I asked hoping she would say 'yes'.

"No. What kind of teacher would I be if exempted you from a pop quiz that everyone else has to take as well?" she told me.

"But I don't know the material so how am I supposed to know what I'm doing?" I challenged.

"Just do your best and I'm sure you'll do fine," Mrs. Bogash said.

"I didn't take Physics 2 so it doesn't matter how hard I try, I'm still not going to get anything right so can I just be excused from the test? It's plain and simple," I said getting really irritated with this lady. I rubbed my temple because I already feel a headache coming on.

"No. There's no special treatment for new students in my class so just attempt the quiz and see how you do," she continued.

"But-," I began to argue before she forcefully said "And I don't to hear another word about it. Just do it." She slapped a sheet of paper on my desk. I looked at Rogue with a face that said 'I know this bitch ain't slamming shit on my desk.' I took one look at the quiz before I pushed the paper to the furthest corner of my desk and put my head on the desk wanting to catch a quick nap.

"Excuse me, young lady-" Mrs. Bogash began to say before I interrupted by saying "My name's Samantha Morales."

"Ms. Morales," she continued. "There's no sleeping in my class. Either attempt the quiz or you can leave my class and serve a detention after school."

"Fine by me," I said as I gathered my stuff. "I'll take the detention."

I stood up went to her desk to receive my detention slip and left the class fuming in pure rage. Not knowing where to go I headed to the benches outside.

When my rage cooled down, I headed toward my last class of the day: Pre-Calculus. I got in the class and sat down in the middle of the class. For me math is a subject that's easy but hard at the same time, so I need to sit close enough to learn something. I may be good in school but I'm far from being a genius. I put my head in my hands and looked at the board only to see a trigonometric equation on it. While I was trying to solve it in my head, I failed to see Rogue and Josh come in the class and each take a desk close to me; Rogue in front of me and Josh next to me. I had just finished the equation when the bell rang and brought me back to the real world.

"Ay, when did you get here, Rogue?" I asked as I finally took note of her presence as well as the rest of the students who were talking loudly.

"I got here before the bell rang," she replied. "You looked zoned out and I didn't want to bother you."

"Oh," I said. "I was just solving the problem on the board."

"What took you so long?" Josh said from next to me. "I already know the answer."

"Big ego." I muttered which earned me a horse bite on the knee. I jumped because those tickle me horribly. I hit Josh's leg and crossed my arms.

"Settle down, class," Mrs. Holder yelled over the students. Upon hearing her voice the students' noise level gradually decreased. "I have to take attendance." She called everyone name's and took note their presence in her laptop. However she called everyone's name but mine.

I raised my hand and said "Uh, excuse me, Mrs. Holder. You didn't call my name."

"What's your name?" she asked me. After I told her my name she looked intensively at the screen for a moment before exclaiming "Aha! Samantha Morales, right there at the very bottom. I'm sorry I missed your name. Now students, on to today's lesson. We will learning about right triangle trigonometric equations. Take out a sheet of paper to copy downs some notes because this will be on your final exam." Groans of agony were heard around the classroom at the mention of the final exam. Although I wasn't here for the first semester, back in Virginia, my class was already ahead of the trigonometry unit so I'm figuring that the final exam won't be so difficult. After taking down the notes Mrs. Holder had written on the board and getting a worksheet with the material on it for homework, the bell finally rung signaling the end of the last class of the day. Josh and the other students sped out of class but Rogue and I just casually walked out of the room.

"Hey, Sammy?" Rogue said getting my attention. "Do you think I can get a ride home with you? It's getting real crowded in Scott's car."

"Sure thing," I replied. "As long as you don't mind waiting around until detentions over."

"No problem, at least I wouldn't have to be scrunched against Kurt and Evan anymore," she replied. "I just got this awesome werewolf book and I figured I could occupy myself by reading it. I'll meet you by the exit when it's finished."

"Okay. Meet you there at 4 P.M." I said before walking down the opposite hallway toward the detention room.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Who loves me! To show your love click that little review button! (:<span>_**


	5. Detention and Josh P1

_**A/N: This is a 2 parter, so just be patient! (;**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own XME**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Part One**

After Pre-Cal ended, I dragged my feet all the way to hell better known as detention. Back in the day when I used to get detention it was absolute torture! I had to sit in a hard plastic desk, that always made my ass sore, for an hour and all there was to do was stare at the clock while the stupid supervisor played outdated country music. And I absolutely hate country music. But since those days, I've learned to calm down and be just a tad bit more patient but given the situation and the person, my temper always manages to get the better of me. As reached my destination, I looked at door that had the word 'DETENTION' spray painted in all capital letters. I sighed heavily before twisting the knob and entering through the threshold to utter boredom. After hearing the door open, the four people of detention looked up in shock and surprise to see who just came through the door. The first thing I saw, wait scratch that, the first thing I smelled was Toad. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I walked in and gave my detention slip to Principal Darkholme.

"Well, this is a surprise," Principal Darkholme said with a raised eyebrow.

As I took a seat closest to the door, I heard Lance ask me "What're you doing here, x-geek?"

I turned around and said "What the hell does it look like? I got detention. And for the last time, my name is Sammy."

"Well, I can see that," Lance replied. "I'm asking why you're here."

"Mi profesor de francés me estaba meando por lo que queda.," I replied, irritated. I laughed at their confused faces. "That's Spanish for /My teacher was pissing me off so I left'."

"Oh!" they all said in unison.

"But you're an x-geek, yo," Toad said.

"So," I replied in a tone that asked 'And your point is?'

"Aren't you supposed to be a goody-goody like the rest of them?" Fred asked. I had to laugh at that one.

"Who do you think I am?" I asked still laughing. "Jean?"

"Then why'd you join the X-Men if you're not a goody-goody?" Lance asked.

"I have my reasons," I said nonchalantly.

"What are they?" Toad asked.

"I'd rather not say," I said.

"Why not?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Toad and Fred asked as well.

"Because it's my damn business so just drop it!" I yelled forcefully. The rest of detention went on in silence until Principal Darkholme said "Detentions over. You may leave."

I quickly gathered my stuff and ran out the door toward my car. Halfway down the hallway, I had stopped running and began to walk. I saw Rogue waiting for me at the exit but stopped in my tracks when I realized I had to get my heavy textbooks out of my locker. I groaned and yelled "Hey, Rogue! Can you come with me to my locker? I need to go get my books."

"Sure thing," Rogue yelled back. We turned a few hallway corners and as I walked up to my locker I saw Taryn Fujioka leaning on it while talking to Josh. She was in her gym clothes so I guessed she just came from cheerleading practice. I inwardly groaned and tried to not to lose my very short temper, I walked up to my locker and asked as politely as possible "Could you move so I can get my books, please?" Despite the please I put in at the end, Taryn just looked at me and continued flirting with Josh.

"Can you please move?" I repeated. Once again she just looked at me before getting back into Josh's face.

"Josh," I said through clenched teeth with a dangerous look in my eye "You better get your girl before I do. I'm already having a shitty day and I don't need her to make it worse."

Looking at my expression and seeing that I wasn't someone whose patience you didn't want to test especially after what happened in detention, he quickly said "Okay, okay, just calm down. Hey, Tammy, could you move so Sammy can get her stuff?"

"My name's Tammy!" she snapped while moving out of the way. With that, she walked away

I opened my locker and got my books. "Come on, Rogue. I'm ready to leave." We started walking down the hallway, but Josh sped in front of me and blocked my path.

"Still on for our date Saturday?" he asked with a smirk. I replied with a shake of my head and a speedy walk away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise, the next chapter you're gonna be like WTF! (; R&R_**


End file.
